


The Beauty In Everything

by TheLadyFiction



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, Kayo/Virgil, Oneshot, TAG 2015, Tanusha Kayo Kyrano, Thunderbirds - Freeform, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Virgil Tracy - Freeform, for lexibirds, giftfic, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: Kayo isn't scared of anything. Except thunder, apparently.[Graphic depictions of sexual activity]





	The Beauty In Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely lexibirds for putting up with my shit XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it babes <3

Kayo was a lot of things, but frightened was not one of them.

She had faced down every danger imaginable in her short life; family members more dangerous than anything she had ever come across, rescues she thought she would never come back from, fires, floods, earthquakes, sinkholes, flash floods, engine failures, the Fireflash incident, dog fights in Thunderbird Shadow, everything.

And even in the face of certain death or incredibly near misses, the possibility of losing family and her world crashing down around her, she’d remained level headed, cut off and stoic.

So it made no sense to her, from a logical stand point, that the harsh winds whipping up the ocean, bought by a fierce tropical storm and with it the rumbling thunder and streaking lightening that lit up the sky should scare her.

It was a storm. They’d weathered a lot worse here and always come out okay.

But as another bolt of lightening illuminated her room through the cracks in the blinds, followed almost instantly by crashing thunder so loud that it shook the room, she felt her body jolt, her heart beating in her ears.

“Fuck,” she murmured to herself, pulling the blankets over her head and curling into herself. She would _not_ be intimidated by the weather. It was ridiculous.

Another rumble of thunder shook the room and Kayo’s chest clenched again.

Balling her hands into fists, she threw the covers off of her body, shivering at the temperature change, determined to shake herself out of this.

She was only dressed in a loose black tank top and matching black underwear. The air in the house was still warm enough that she didn’t feel the need for an extra layer, figuring that everyone was still in bed.

The day before had been hellish; back to back rescues from dawn til midnight. A sinkhole in Argentina had swallowed a high school, trapping nearly 100 children and teachers inside. Thunderbird 2 had been on the scene all day, Virgil pulling people out and recovering bodies for over sixteen hours. A group of trapped hikers in the Rocky Mountains had had Thunderbird 1 out, Scott assisting them all to safety only to be called out to a search and rescue operation for a sinking fishing trawler, then a lone hiker trying to make it through the Australian outback alone, then finally into GDF meetings to renew their operations license.

Gordon was still deployed at the WASP underwater research centre, cut off from the outside world while they took part in their studies and Alan was training with John in Thunderbird 5, ready for his first lone monitor shift while their communications expert took some much needed downtime.

Kayo herself had gone to help Thunderbird 2 for a while, helping to recover the lost people inside the building and give Virgil a break until she’d been called into the GDF headquarters for another meeting regarding the Hood and his recent actions.

She’d been reluctant to leave, seeing how drained Virgil was, but on Scott’s orders, she had no choice.

By the time they’d all arrived back, they’d been drained, physically, mentally and emotionally and had all gone to bed with barely a word to each other.

The world often looked better after a night of sleep and that night, it was more needed than ever.

But the world certainly didn’t look better to Kayo right now as she slipped out of her bedroom door, pressing herself against it with a gasp as another rumble of thunder shuddered the building.

The rain was lashing down outside, the sound on the roof that was usually relaxing now adding another level of noise that sent Kayo’s brain into overload, wind still assaulting the building and howling around its corners.

She took a steadying breath, pushing herself away from the door and wandering down the hallway towards the lounge. Another gasp escaped her as lightening flashed over her, illuminating everything around her in an eerie glow for a couple of seconds. Her heart was thundering in her ears almost as loud as the thunder now, and as it rang out again she shuddered, wishing she could block it all out.

Padding down the wooden stairs to the lounge, she set her mind on getting a hot chocolate; a rare indulgence she allowed herself within her strict diet and routine to stay in peak physical condition. It was a comfort to her, one of the few left over from her childhood when her mother would bring it to her in bed, tucking her in a reading her stories of heroes saving people and risking their lives to make sure no harm came to the innocent.

Rather ironic now, she thought to herself, seeing as she lived among those who might be considered worthy of such stories in the future.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room as she made it halfway down the stairs, illuminating a figure in front of her, stood on the balcony overlooking the pool.

The sight made her gasp; from her vantage point, she couldn’t make out who it was, and suddenly, she was more terrified than she could remember being.

Her gasp drew the figure’s attention. It span around, looking for the source of the noise.

Unthinking, she pressed herself into the shadows at the top of the stairs as another roll of thunder sounded, a whimper escaping her, unbidden.

Another flash of lightening followed almost immediately, giving her away as it lit up the room. The figure advanced slowly, unsure.

“Kayo?” came a familiar voice, her chest unclenching as she recognised Virgil’s deep, soothing tone.

“Virgil,” she breathed, jumping again as the thunder crashed.

She closed her eyes trying to steady herself, opening them again only to find Virgil now stood directly in front of her.

He looked a mess, hair tousled, dark rings around his eyes, face littered with scratches and bruises he’d sustained during the earlier rescue.

Bare chested and dressed only in his pyjama pants, he looked exhausted and very much like he had also not been expecting to bump into anyone.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice soft as ever.

“Yes,” she lied, “just couldn’t sleep.”

As if on cue, another flash of lightening lit up the room. She couldn’t stop herself from jumping, cursing her bodies reactions.

Virgil didn’t miss it, his eyes soft as they flickered over her.

“It’s okay to be afraid,” he reassured her, “this is one hell of a storm. Can’t remember the last time we had one this bad.”

“I’m not scared,” she protested, the thunder rolling almost immediately, drawing a squeak from her as she jumped again, bumping into Virgil who immediately wrapped his arms around her, giving her a knowing look.

“Sure you’re not,” he grinned, pulling her close.

Kayo scoffed, physically shaking as she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

“I’m not scared,” she repeated, “it’s just weather. Weather isn’t scary.”

“Weather _is_ scary,” he frowned, “it’s one of the scariest things we deal with. Cross winds, lightening, turbulence, rain hampering rescue efforts, causing flash floods… weather is downright terrifying.”

“Yes, but not weather like this,” she countered, gesturing to the storm raging outside. “This is just a storm. I shouldn’t be…”

Another flash of lightening had her jumping back towards Virgil. The pilot smiled sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her again. This time, she didn’t protest.

“Like I said, it’s okay to be afraid. I used to be,” he admitted, “until I started watching them. It’s beautiful, in a terrifying kind of way.”

“Beautiful?” Kayo asked, incredulous. “How can something like this be beautiful?”

Both of them jumped a little as the loudest roll of thunder yet shook the house.

Virgil’s grip on her tightened for a moment, his hands clenching. He caught himself quickly, letting her go and heading back to the balcony.

“Let me show you,” he offered, reaching his hand out to her. Kayo hesitantly took it, allowing herself to be led out of the open door and onto the small patio area, thankfully shielded from the lashing wind and rain by the sloped roof.

Streams of rain water ran off of the built in guttering creating a waterfall effect onto the patio below, the waves of the ocean in the distance swelling and crashing against the rocks at the end of the island.

The entire scene looked turbulent, angry black clouds swirling in the sky.

Virgil urged her up to the balcony edge. She reluctantly moved there, wincing a little when she put her hands on the railing, finding it cold.

She felt Virgil step up behind her, his body not quite touching hers, but she felt his presence as he looked over her shoulder out onto the ocean.

“Wait for it,” he whispered, nodding towards the horizon.

As if on cue, lightening struck out at the waves, the flash of light illuminating the sky. The clouds were bathed in it for a moment, showing how they swirled against each other like marble. Another strike hit a moment later, streaking further across the sky and down, the light like veins under skin.

The rolling waves in front of them reflected the light as they moved, dancing to the rhythm of the storm.

Virgil was right; looking at it like this, it was kind of beautiful.

That moment, when the lightening hit, it was serene, perfect and seemed like it was happening in slow motion. It was like looking at a painting, and Kayo was mesmerised.

Until the thunder rolled again and she found her hands clenching on the railing, her entire body tense.

She was suddenly shivering for a different reason as she felt Virgil’s hands run gently up her arms, his body shifting a tiny bit closer to her.

“It’s ok,” he murmured next to her ear. “It won’t hurt you.”

“I know that,” she protested, trying to stop herself from pressing back against him. He was like a furnace, his body so warm and inviting. She suddenly wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, to have him pressed against her.

“You’re cold,” he noted as goosebumps raised on her skin. She swallowed hard, nodding.

Virgil pressed himself forward, wrapping his arms around her chest and pulling her close to him.

Kayo shivered again at the change of temperature, her heart still thundering in her chest. But the weather was not the only cause this time.

She couldn’t deny she’d thought about this; Virgil was a rock to all of them, one of her closest friends and her confidant when things got really rough. He knew things about her no-one else did, that she would never feel safe sharing with anyone but him, now adding her fear of thunder to the list.

But he had never mocked, never laughed at her. He had been nothing but understanding and kind, not that she would ever expect anything less from him. He was a soft soul, a gentle giant.

The giant part resonated within her as she felt him pull her even closer, marvelling at the size of his arms now.

When Virgil had first started working out, everyone had assumed it would be to keep in shape, to work off all the bagels and burgers he liked to indulge in, to keep in peak shape.

Despite his large frame, no-one could have predicted the change he went through, muscles building day after day, his strength growing and his body moulded into something every man he encountered, including his brothers, had become jealous of.

He looked like he was carved from stone, so smooth and perfect; Kayo had found herself, on more than one occasion, wanting to reach out a touch him.

“You okay? You’re really quiet,” Virgil asked with a soft chuckle from behind her. “This isn’t awkward, is it? I can, you know, stop if you want me to,” he offered, beginning to loosen his grip on her.

“No,” Kayo croaked, turning to face him, her heart racing as another flash of lightening illuminated his face. “I… thank you for understanding.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Virgil smiled, his hands moving to her back now, still holding her close.

Their faces were only inches apart, Virgil’s lips still curved up in a reassuring smile as Kayo’s eyes flickered over his face.

She might have been attracted to him, but there was no telling if he felt the same. She wanted to lean forward, to kiss him, but…

Thunder cracked, louder than before and sent her jumping forward, pressing herself against Virgil’s firm chest, her arms looping around his shoulders as he pulled her close, shushing her.

“It’s right over us now,” he remarked, “means it should be moving on soon.”

“It’s so loud,” Kayo whined, pressing her face into his shoulder, dragging the moment out. She knew she shouldn’t, that she should have more self-control, but she couldn’t help herself.

One of Virgil’s hands moved the back of her head, holding her close.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, “it’s not going to hurt you.”

“I know!” she responded, a little petulantly. “I just hate it.”

“Mom and I used to watch the storms together all the time,” Virgil said softly, his voice turning a little melancholy. “She was terrified of them too, and Dad never really understood. He thought it was silly but, she was genuinely scared. They used to wake me up, so I’d sit and watch them, see how beautiful they were and try not to be scared of them, so whenever she woke up, I could watch them with her and help her to not be so afraid anymore.” He sighed, Kayo pulling back to look at him as he spoke now. “I don’t know if it worked, but I hoped it did. I used to love the storms after that. It meant I’d get her all to myself. At least for a little while.”

“Virgil, I…” Kayo began, unsure what to say. He’d always been so empathetic towards everyone, so caring.

“You don’t have to,” he offered, “I know it seems like it’s sad, but it’s not.” He looked over her shoulder, over the thrashing sea as another bolt of lightening hit, the storm beginning to move slowly away, as he’d predicted. “Every time there’s a storm, I think of her. I always wake up and I… I know it sounds really dumb, but I guess I come down here, just in case she needs me, but now, I feel like… Like she’s here. Whenever there’s a big one, especially. Like she’s watching me.”

“She loved you, so much,” Kayo responded, feeling a lump in her throat. None of them really talked about Lucy these days, the pain of losing Jeff still fresh in their minds as well. They’d all been through hell, and it was understandable that they didn’t want to talk about it, but it was nice to hear her remembered.

She’d always been nothing but kind to Kayo, her entire life.

“She used to gush about you. About all of you, but you especially, Virgil. She said you saw the beauty in everything, that you could make even the worst situation in the world seem like it would be okay.”

Virgil’s eyes shone a little as he looked back at her.

“She said that?” he asked, his voice quivering a little.

“All the time,” Kayo nodded, “especially after she’d had a couple of drinks at all those parties we used to go to. My dad used to joke that people would avoid her when she was tipsy because all they’d hear about were how amazing her boys were, especially you. Why do you think so many people knew you by name before they’d even met you?”

Virgil chuckled softly, his lips curling into a smile.

“Yeah, that _does_ kind of make sense now,” he grinned, eyes locking with Kayo’s again. “Thank you, for sharing that with me. Mom was… I miss her, but nights like this… I feel just that tiny bit closer to her.”

“I’m glad you’ve got something that can make you feel like that,” Kayo smiled back, unable to maintain eye contact with him as he stared at her, an unreadable look slipping onto his face.

“She thought the world of you too, you know,” he said softly, drawing Kayo’s attention again. She looked to Virgil, wide eyed as he continued. “She used to tell us how brave you’d been, all the shit your ‘uncle’ put your family through, and how you never stopped believing in everything that was right. I guess that’s why, when… after your dad, she was so keen to take you in. You were like the daughter she never had.”

Kayo felt the lump in her throat rise again, emotion welling in her chest.

“I… I didn’t know,” she admitted, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Well tonight seems like the perfect time for sharing,” Virgil chuckled softly, his smile fading a little as he looked back to Kayo. “And speaking of sharing…” he hesitated for a moment, contemplating.

“What?” Kayo prompted him, heart hammering against her chest again as she felt him shift a tiny bit closer.

“I don’t know if it’s the storm or yesterday or the years of pining I’ve done,” Virgil breathed with a soft chuckle, a gentle blush rising to his cheeks as he moved forward, bringing their faces closer together, “but… I’m… I’m going to kiss you.”

“Oh,” was all that Kayo could say, taken but surprise as Virgil pushed forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Her arms snaked around his shoulders again, leaning up on her tip toes to allow him better access as his tongue swept across her lips.

She moaned into the kiss, melting against him as he did the same, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, sending shivers through her entire body.

Kayo suddenly became very aware of just how little she was wearing as Virgil’s hands slid down her sides to her thighs, his calloused fingers caressing the skin.

She shivered, ripples of pleasure running through her as he kissed her deeply, pressing her back into the railing.

One of his hands slip up to her neck, pulling her closer as her tongue slipped out to join his, both wrestling for dominance as he rolled his hips against hers, his arousal apparent through the thin material of his pyjamas.

She was about to pull away, to ask him to one of their rooms when he pulled back himself, spinning her around by her hips and pressing her front against the railings, his body instantly on her again, clothed cock pressing against her backside.

He wrapped his arms around her again, hands finding the bottom of her vest and sliding underneath the thin material, fingers toying with her nipples as they slid up to her chest. The action pulled her closer to his body, his lips now on her neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

“I want you,” he growled as thunder rolled again, still loud enough to shake the house.

Kayo could only moan in response as she pushed her hips back against him, arousal pulsing through her. She leant back against him, relishing the feel of his lips on her neck, his teeth nipping at the skin as he pinched her nipples, making her hips buck.

She was throbbing for him, soaked through already. She’d thought about this for so long.

“Can I fuck you?” he purred, one of his hands leaving her vest to toy with the elastic band of her underwear.

“Here?” she breathed, looking out over the thrashing ocean.

“Here,” he confirmed, another pinch to her nipple making her gasp.

“What about…” she began, concerned about the other house members.

“If they haven’t been woken up yet, they won’t be,” Virgil reassured her, pressing himself against her again, “I want to fuck you here, I want you to watch the storm while I take you.”

She moaned, nodding her consent.

Virgil let out a breathy moan, the hand on her underwear moving downwards, pulling the small slip of fabric covering her most sensitive areas to the side.

Kayo couldn’t fight the moan that escaped her lips as his lips continued to ravish her neck and deft fingers toyed at her entrance, one slipping inside her as his thumb moved to her clit, rubbing gentle circles that sent electric bolts of pleasure through her body.

“F-fuck, Virgil,” she whimpered, pushing back against his fingers.

Virgil moaned in response, pumping his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another, Kayo lost to the feeling as he continued to thumb her clit, the dual sensations driving her wild. His other hand was still on her nipple, tugging and pinching gently.

Another flash of lightening made her jump with its suddenness, sending her hips back against him again.

“You ready for me?” he asked softly, eager to be inside her.

Kayo nodded, the desire she felt urgent. There would be plenty of time for other explorations of each other’s bodies, she told herself. Right now, she just needed him fucking her.

Virgil pulled his fingers out gently, the hand on her nipple abandoning its actions to hold her hip steady, bending her body towards him a little more. Kayo let herself be moved, leaning further against the railing as she opened herself up to him.

Pulling his joggers down past his thighs, he lined himself up carefully, the feel of his cock against her drawing a moan from her lips even before he began to press himself inside, the hand steadying his cock moving to her stomach, pulling her onto him once he began to sheath himself inside her.

Kayo moaned at the stretch, the sensation of being filled as Virgil entered her to the hilt intense and pleasurable. Thunder rumbled once again, a little softer now but still sending vibrations through the house as he paused, letting her adjust and catching his breath.

“You feel amazing,” he panted, withdrawing a little and sliding back in, the drag inside her sending Kayo wild. She whimpered, pressing back against him for more.

Virgil took the hint, pulling out a little further and pressing back in, setting a gentle pace, rocking in and out of her to match the rhythm of the waves beneath them as they churned in the storm.

“More,” she pleaded, pressing back against him, “please.”

“No,” Virgil replied firmly, his fingertips digging into her hips as he continued his gentle actions, “want to make this last.”

Kayo groaned in frustration; it felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to fuck her, hard, fast and leave her aching for him for days.

“Please,” she begged, drawing a frustrated moan from his lips as he thrust in a little harder.

“I do see the beauty in everything, you know,” he panted, picking up his pace just a little to appease her. Kayo moaned in response, so receptive to his actions. Virgil too groaned, snapping his hips against her, driving himself deeper. “I saw the beauty in you a long time ago,” he admitted, “and I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Kayo whimpered at his admission, pressing back against him again.

“Wanted you too,” she breathed, brain only just providing coherent thoughts, “so much.”

“But this,” Virgil panted as he quickened his pace again, driving into her with more force, “this is, perfect. You’re… fuck, Kayo, you feel, amazing.”

Kayo could only moan in response as Virgil lost a little of his control, fucking her in earnest now as the thunder above them roared across the open ocean, the waves still crashing onto the rocks below, a symphony of anger and raw power.

Virgil moved faster, harder now as he lost himself to the feel of her body; she was so welcoming, so warm and perfect, he was forgetting himself as his pleasure rose up in him, cresting like the waves below.

He fought as hard as he could, trying to slow his pace, but it was too late, it had all been too much. He snapped his hips, driving deeper into her than he thought possible as his cock twitched, every muscle tightening as he came, deep inside her.

A frustrated groan left his lips as he rode out his orgasm, snapping his hips into hers again.

Kayo shuddered at the feeling, a little disappointed.

That disappointment was short lived, however, when Virgil pulled out of her slowly and span her around, dropping to his knees in front of her and pushing her thighs, skin still slick with her own juices, apart.

She could only gasp and moan, leaning against the railing and holding on for dear life as his clever tongue found its way to her clit, lapping at the sensitive nub and sending waves of fresh pleasure running through her.

Throwing her head back, she gasped and moaned under his actions, bucking her hips into his face as a familiar tingling began spreading throughout her body, every muscle beginning to tense as her orgasm grew closer.

“V-Virgil,” she whimpered, gasping for breath through her moans as she continued to buck against him, his hands holding her hips in place while his tongue continued its assault on her.

He slipped two of his fingers between her legs, pressing them inside her again and pumping them in and out as best he could with the fluttering rhythm of his tongue against her.

It was enough to send her over the edge, her orgasm crashing with the thunder that rang through the sky, pleasure spreading like sheet lightening through her entire body as she all but screamed his name, one hand going to his hair and pulling him into her as she rode out her orgasm, panting and whimpering for him.

Her legs gave out suddenly, turned to jelly by pleasure. Strong arms caught her as she fell, wrapping her in a tight embrace, just skin on skin, leant against the glass of the balcony as they both breathed each other in, Virgil’s lips finding hers and kissing her, his chin still dripping with her juices.

“F-fuck,” she whimpered against his lips, arms going around his neck again as she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped against her, “I tried to hold off, but…”

She shushed him.

“Don’t,” she chuckled, “it was good, really.”

“I’ll make it better next time,” he promised, kissing her again.

“Next time?” Kayo asked, still panting for breath as she raised an eyebrow at him. Virgil smirked at her, chest still heaving as well.

“If you want a next time?”

“Depends,” Kayo grinned, “will I have to wait for the next storm to hit the island?”

“Definitely not,” Virgil breathed, pulling her into him. “Though I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you next time there is one.”

“Hmm,” Kayo hummed happily against his lips, “me neither. Don’t think I’ll be scared of them anymore, though is being turned on by them any better?”

“Wrong person to ask,” Virgil smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips before he pulled back and swiped his tongue over his own. “Fuck, you taste amazing.”

Kayo blushed, shifting a little to sit up.

“We should go get cleaned up,” she suggested. “I really need a shower.”

“Mine’s big enough for both of us,” Virgil replied with a wink, sending another shiver through Kayo.

“Now _that_ is an idea,” she grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again.

*-*-*-*

Come morning, the storm had passed, the ocean back to its usual calm state, waves lapping gently at the beach and rocks below the house. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight, and looking out, it would have been hard to believe that there had been a storm at all only a few hours ago.

Scott stretched his arms above his head, wincing at the popping of his muscles as he woke up slowly from the deepest sleep he could remember getting in a long time. Padding down the stairs, he was about to head to the kitchen when the open doors of the lounge balcony caught his eye.

Looking around for any sign of company and finding none, he diverted over to the balcony, wondering if the door had been open all night.

Suddenly, the sun reflected through the glass, revealing a mass of smudge marks on the surface. There was some kind of… what was that?

Something was smeared over it, as well as what looked like… no, it couldn’t be? Was that an _ass print_ on the glass?

He shook his head, throwing his hands up. He didn’t even want to know.

But one thing was for certain; he was _not_ cleaning that up.

 

FIN


End file.
